


Rimmers

by wryandwatchful



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Play, Bathrooms, Established Relationship, Frot, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rim job, Rimming, and michael is loving it, trevor is a horndog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shirt was a deep crimson red with the word ‘RIMMERS’ plastered on the front in bright yellow letters. The meth-addict wore plenty of bizarre clothing and Michael can recall more than one occasion where he’d seen Trevor wearing a dress. Those meetings had always left Michael feeling incredibly conflicted, and uncomfortably aroused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rimmers

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go everyone! As I promised, here's the accompanying fic for the Snapmatic photo (on my Tumblr page) of Trevor wearing a shirt that says "RIMMERS" on the front. I know that Michael would have something to say about it.

“Hey, nice shirt, T. _Really_.” Michael said sarcastically. 

A few hours earlier, he’d gotten a call from Trevor asking to meet up for drinks at a bar. “For old time’s sake.” Trevor had said. So now, there he was; sitting at Tequilala’s with the psychopath, enjoying the simple act of sharing a few drinks with his “best friend.” There was just this ONE thing on his mind though…  
“Where the hell did you even buy that shirt?” He gestured at the younger criminal- more importantly, at the criminal’s shirt. It was a deep crimson red with the word ‘RIMMERS’ plastered on the front in bright yellow letters. The meth-addict wore plenty of bizarre clothing and Michael can recall more than one occasion where he’d seen Trevor wearing a dress. Those meetings had always left Michael feeling incredibly conflicted, and uncomfortably aroused. It had nothing to do with the clothing itself- well, almost nothing- but rather the way his friend wore it. There was a sense of confidence in his presence. Trevor knew that he looked good in anything, and he knew that Michael couldn’t get enough of it. 

Trevor cocked an eyebrow and leaned back in the booth, looking down at his shirt with a confused expression as if he’d forgotten which one he was wearing that day. With Trevor though, that was a high possibility. What with all the meth, speed, coke, and heroin he did on a regular basis.  
“This one? I think I snagged it at Binco’s Clothing while Big Boobs Betty wasn’t looking.” Trevor laughed and took another drink of his beer, quickly noticing the strange expression on Michael’s face. He smacked his lips loudly and set his beer down, sliding his fingers up the side of the bottle and circling the rim, flicking his thumb across the hole suggestively. He noticed the way Michael’s eyes locked on to the action, and the dark flush that crept across his cheeks gave Trevor an idea. ‘I’ve got him now.’ He thought. Trevor scooted down the circular booth closer to Michael and grinned haughtily. “Why d’you ask? You uh…like the idea of _rimming_ , Mikey boy?” 

Michael looked away and scoffed, bringing a hand up to scratch his neck. “Putting my dick in your ass is weird enough for me, thanks. I’m not interested in putting my mouth on it.” He heard Trevor shift closer to him and he could practically FEEL the heat coming off the psychopath’s body as he loomed closer to him. 

“Who said anything about **your** mouth, sugartits?” Trevor practically growled in his ear and Michael couldn’t stop the quiet groan that escaped his lips as he felt Trevor’s hand grip his thigh possessively. 

Michael was already half hard by the time Trevor dragged him into the men’s room and locked the door. He found himself thanking whatever higher power there was that it was empty at the moment. No sooner had the lock clicked into place when Trevor threw himself at the fat criminal, attacking his lips with wet, open mouth kisses that were verging on violent, drawing muffled groans from the other as their mouths crashed together. Trevor broke the kiss and brought his hands to Michael’s waist, starting to unbutton and pull down his shorts, shortly followed by his boxers. Michael helped him slide them down and off his legs before Trevor tossed them over his shoulder onto the dirty bathroom floor. Trevor stood and grabbed Michael’s waist tightly, backing him up until he was pinned between the sink and himself, naked from the waist down. He wrapped a hand around Michael’s erection and gave it a few slow strokes, locking eyes with him so he could watch his friend’s face contort with pleasure. 

“Oh fuck.” the older criminal panted as he began to thrust into Trevor’s fist. The man continued his strokes for a moment, enjoying the feel of Michael’s cock in his hand. Michael groaned in disappointment when the hand slid off and he glared daggers at the smirking criminal. “Just fucking do it already.” He panted.

“Mmmmmhhh…Eager aren’t ya, Mikey boy? You just can’t **wait** to have my tongue in your ass, huh? Fine. Turn around.” Trevor growled. Michael nodded and spun around, placing his hands on the sink for support. He felt his cock give a twitch at the deep groan Trevor let out as he ran his hands across Michael’s backside, slowly massaging it, almost lovingly. He heard the man behind him sink to his knees, accompanied by the prickly sensation of hot breath ghosting across his skin as Trevor kissed it, muttering obscene praise as his mouth traveled lower. Trevor knocked Michael’s feet wider apart and brought his hands back up to spread his cheeks. 

“Oh fuck, Michael…” Trevor purred as he took in the sight of Michael’s exposed hole, pink and oh so welcoming. Trevor hummed in approval, a deep rumbling sound that sent a jolt of arousal straight to Michael’s cock. “It’s so fucking beautiful, M.” he growled, beginning to gently rub the rim with his thumb, eliciting a startled gasp from the older man. “Easy, Mikey. Just relax.” He chuckled and adjusted the way Michael was standing before pulling the man’s cheeks wider apart.  
Michael had to choke back a groan when he felt Trevor’s tongue swipe over his entrance. He whimpered quietly. It felt…weird…gross and wrong, but so fucking good. Trevor seemed to be enjoying himself and he could hear the man growling lowly in approval every few seconds. Trevor ran his tongue around the rim humming contentedly as he continued to lap at it, occasionally swiping his tongue down to Michael’s balls before bringing it back up. He buried his face in Michael’s ass and began to work his tongue inside the pulsing, velvet cavern, gently suckling on the outside rim. Michael groaned lowly and closed his eyes, giving himself over to the feeling of Trevor’s warm, wet tongue slowly twisting inside him. Trevor pulled away and spit on Michael’s hole before immediately burying his tongue inside again; slowly working his mouth so that he was fucking the man with his tongue now, growling noisily as the heady scent and flavor of Michael fully enveloped his senses. Michael’s body trembled and he gripped the edge of the sink tighter, bowing his head low as he let out a shaky, breathless moan. He began to rock his hips back, meeting each thrust and twist of Trevor’s tongue inside him. The loud slurping and growling behind him grew louder as Trevor increased the pace, groaning almost constantly as Michael began to get more frantic with his movements. He could feel Michael beginning to lose control; could feel his ass tightening around his tongue as he began to lose himself. 

“Oh fuck, oh shit…I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum, T.” He whined. Trevor brought a hand under Michael’s legs and began to stroke his cock quickly, flicking his thumb over the slit every few strokes. The dual sensations of Trevor inside him mixed with the unrelenting strokes on his cock help push him over the edge.  
“Ahhh, fuck!” he shouted. His whole body shook and his vision began to black out as he spilled himself over Trevor’s scarred knuckles, painting them white with his cum. 

Michael groaned and collapsed forward against the sink, resting his head on the cool porcelain while he tried to even out his breathing. He vaguely registered the sound of Trevor standing up and he heard the sound of rustling fabric and ragged breathing. Michael let out a low groan when he felt Trevor’s erection settle in the cleft of his ass. The addict let out a broken moan as he began to grind against it, watching as his cock slid across Michael’s skin, leaving small dots of precum on the older criminal’s back. There was no way he was going to last any longer than a few seconds. He’d been fighting to control himself the entire time; constantly wishing it was his **cock** that was buried inside his friend’s ass. He let out choked gasps, and a quiet mantra of “I love you”’s tumbled forth as the telltale warmth started coiling in his gut. Trevor’s thrusts grew violent and his nails were starting to cut half-moons on Michael’s hips.

“M-Michael...Oh god, Mikey,” he whined. “I love you so much…I love you. Oh god iloveyouiloveyou. Oh, F-fuck! I LOVE YOU!” Trevor threw his head back and cried out Michael’s name like it was the most beautiful thing in the world, hips stuttering against Michael’s ass as his cock shot hot stripes of come across the man’s back. Michael groaned as he felt it hit his skin, and his spent cock give a futile twitch at the sensation. Trevor gave a final thrust before backing away, still breathing harshly.

After they’d regained their senses, they cleaned themselves up, shooting an occasional smile at each other. Trevor sighed loudly as he buttoned his jeans and slapped Michael’s ass as they exited the bathroom, earning a light punch on the arm from the older man.

“What d’you say we get another beer, M?”

“Sure thing, bud.” 

“Good.” Trevor smiled before leaning in to whisper conspiringly. “Gotta was the taste of **ass** outta my mouth.”


End file.
